This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The TrialNet Natural History Study of the Development of Type 1 Diabetes is a part of the TrialNet research program, in which a group of National Institutes of Health-sponsored researchers from the United States and Canada are trying to learn more about the development and prevention of type 1 diabetes.